Oikayachi drabbles
by romance123lover
Summary: Oikawa first noticed the girl at on his way to practice cafe. He didn't think much about it as a swarm of girls were surrounding him, but he did notice the vibrant locks of gold. This is going to be a little place where I can oist a bunch of Oikayachi drabbles xD
1. Café

**A/N: I don't know why, but I ship this od od pairing (OikaYachi)… HAha, it just hit me at 7 am while I was waiting for the train, like** **Oikawa flirting with Yachi would be hilariously cute** **, and BAM I started shipping them D:/:D I'm probably the only one in the Haikyuu! Fandom who is for this ship!**

Oikawa first noticed the girl at a café on his way to practice. He didn't think much about it as a swarm of girls were surrounding him, but he did notice the vibrant locks of gold. He came the next day with his friend, yet some forty-year-old stranger occupied the seat where the blonde girl had been sitting. He didn't think much of it, as he would probably never see her again.

The second time he saw her was a week later at the same cafe, this time late at noon. He had just finished training, and decided to take a detour home. This led him to pass by the cafe every now and then. However, he saw the familiar shoulder length golden hair inside. At the same circle table he saw a raven head and a spikey orange. Oikawa stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the two boys, but was quickly turned into amusement. Without thinking, the boy stepped inside the cozy café, only six or so tables filled the medium sized room. He smiled when Kageyama and Hinata detected his laid-back figure. The girl kept talking about some materials in her notebook, yet stopped mid sentence as she saw her companions not listening. But all Oikawa did was order an iced coffee to go, giving a quick greetings to his rival and friends. Before leaving he turned back, seeing the guys eye him suspiciously, the girl still confused. He sent her a wink, smiling as her cheeks warmed up.

Later on Oikawa heard rumors that the blonde girl was a first-year at Karasuno high, even part of Kageyama's team, as their newest manager. This made her even more interesting. He found her alone at the same café few days after, and so he went in to say hi. When he stood across from her he noticed the laptop and schoolbooks. Oikawa placed his things under the table, startling the two year younger girl as she finally took notice of his presence. She looked at him bewildered, a slight pink hue gracing her cheeks. He sent her a kind smile, asking if she wouldn't mind him sitting here. Well he had already sat down, and so she didn't want to be rude.

Oikawa chatted away, giving the blonde little to no room for studying, not that she needed it though. And Oikawa found out that she indeed was part of the karasuno volleyball team, and she was both Kageyama and Hinata's tutor as well. He laughed at the thought that the little protégé actually sucked when it came to school. Oikawa took a mental note to bring this up the next time he saw the ravenhead.

When the girl had to head home it had already been two hours. Both had enjoyed their conversation together. They went their separate ways after exchanging phone numbers, agreeing to meet up once more to talk.

After seeing each other and talking at the same place six times in one month Oikawa wanted to find another place to hang out. He invited her to the movies the seventh time they met up at the cozy café, and after fumbling with her hands a little, she said yes. And they agreed on a comedy movie.

At eight o'clock arrived Oikawa at the girl's apartment, dressed a little nicer than his usual. He knocked three times then waited patiently for someone to open. He took notice of a piece of dust on his shirt, and was to occupied on ridding it to hear someone opening the door. In panic he quickly tried to look cool, and not fixated on the dust; both hands leaned on the hem of his jeans pocket as he said a cheerful "yo". When he was going to continue the sentence he stopped as his eyes fell on her, she was wearing a deep green long sleeve with a white blouse under and a black skirt to finish it of. Oikawa was somewhat speechless, and thank goodness that the girl had to get something before he totally lost it. A hand was brought up to cool down his flustered face.

The movie was very disappointing, and Oikawa was complaining about the bad graphics and actress' all the way back to the blonde's apartment.

As they arrived outside her door, she took out the house keys and unlocked her apartment door because her mother was of seas on a meeting. Before saying good night, the girl quickly went to get some change, since Oikawa had paid for everything (which was his plan from the start). The boy told her that tonight was his treat and she didn't have to think about it, but she insisted that he should accept the money. He sent her an amused smile, and then dived in to give her a small kiss on the cheek. Her face turned red, and Oikawa's cheeks had a slight tint as well. He smiled again, telling her that this made up for what she owed him, adding that if she didn't think it was enough, she would accompany him to another movie or something in that section. Yachi eagerly replied with a yes.

Oikawa started walking back, Yachi fallowing his retreating form. He stopped before a turn that led him down the stairs, turning lazily around to look at the still startled blonde; he beamed at her and said something that made the blood rush straight back up in her face.

" _Sorry I didn't tell you before, but you looked breathtaking today. Have a good night Hitoka Yachi."_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and please review what you thought about this and the couple generally ahaha. If you also for some reason ship them I would love to know :D**


	2. Remember you

**I wanted to continue writhing Oikayachi fics, so I decided to make this a place for a bunch of Oikayachi drabbles XD**

Remember you

The floor was cold, and I couldn't hear anything but a high pitch whistle sound in my head. Behind the deafening sound there was a muffled voice, speaking.

"-oka, Hitoka wake up. Wake up!"

I tried opening my eyes, noticing a very faint feeling of someone holding me. My body felt cold, and it continued to worsen for every passing second, like I was being drained from the core. There came another sound protruding my hazy surroundings, and finally I mustered up the energy to open up my eyes.

Holding me was a young man with brown hair and a beautiful face. My hand reaches up to grace his cheek weakly, I don't recognize this man, but I wanted to try giving him a reassuring smile as the blinking lights around us fades and the last thing I see is his light brown eyes.

.

Beep. Beep. Beep

My eyes shot open as I feel my body healed and well. I'm in a white room, a room with only one window and medical stuff stringed on a pole next to my bed. There is something on my face, covering both my mouth and nose, giving me air. I didn't understand why I was here, and in panic I tried to take of the plastic mask, but something was holding my left hand. Beside me slept a handsome man with brown hair, his big hand over my own. I felt my cheeks heat up; he woke up soon after, probably because I was trying to release my hand without harshly pulling it away.

At first he looked a bit confused, however the sleep faded quickly as he laid his eyes on mine.

I was paralyzed; my hands had just taken off the silicon mask. Without warning he straightened up, levitating hurriedly to my face, planting a bewildered kiss on my chapped lips. My eyes were probably the size of saucers; I didn't understand why this attractive male would suddenly start kissing me. He must have noticed my uncooperative response, because when he stopped to look at my wide eyes he only looked confused.

"Hitoka-chan, are you okay?"

The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Carefully I pulled his hands away from my cheeks, letting them linger in there.

"Who's Hitoka? And who are you?"

The man stared bewildered at me, like he didn't understand the question, so I repeated myself, looking intently into his grey-brown eyes.

"Who are you?"

His hands went limp, slowly falling from my light hold.

"You don't remember me, do you Hitoka-chan?"

I felt sorry for him, I did notice that my memory was a bit unclear at the moment, and I wanted to try and comfort this person, telling him that it would be ok. I had just started opening my mouth when the Doctor came in.

"Yachi-san, how are you feeling?"

The man stood up, startling me.

"She doesn't remember me dr. Ito! You have to do something."

Dr. Ito looked at the frantic man; she gave him a sad smile.

"Of course Oikawa-san, she did hit her head pretty badly you know. Don't worry, I bet she'll recover her memories in no time. But I need to be alone with Yachi-san if you don't mind."

The doctor gestured for the closed door, and the man gave a slight nod as he stepped outside. Dr. Ito took the chair on my right side, smiling warmly as she started asking questions about if there was any pain in my body. The checkout only took about 10 minutes, and dr. Ito told me that I was lucky to only have no serious injuries other then a slight cut on my head and the lower side of my abdominal, nothing worse that a few stitches couldn't fix. Before she left, she told me that I should be able to go after one more night at the hospital, however I could have guests over.

As soon as she left the brunette came in again, fallowed by two other people, a raven head and a ginger. The ginger head sprang to my side, grasping my hands as he stared intensely at me.

"Is it true Yachi-san, that you lost your memories in the accident?"

The boy frightened me by the close approach, and luckily the other guy pulled him away from me, however overdoing it by hitting him hard on the head. I smiled weakly at the scene.

"Hehe, well it must be true, because I don't remember anything really."

I gave them an apologetic smile, feeling slightly frustrated by my amnesia. My eyes wondered over the guys, finally landing on the handsome brunette. He held my stare, and in some way I found comfort in them. Through our gaze I pleaded him to let us be alone, and he soon told the two others to leave so we could talk. He shut the door, turning his attention back to me. I felt my cheeks warm up. This Oikawa person seemed to have maybe been my lover? I didn't remember it though, only unclear pictures of a childish person who made me happy.

Oikawa sat down in the seat next to me, on the same seat where he had slept next to my side. He smiled at me gently, carefully taking my hand in his.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in letting me help you recover your memories."

I nodded shyly, really wanting to clear this fog in my head. Oikawa beamed at me, eyes perking up with light. His smile was contagious, and my stiff mood drifted.

"Is my name Hi-Hitoka Yachi?"

The man nodded, intending me to continue the questions.

"And the two guys before were-?"

"The midget is Hinata Shoyo, while the stoic taller one is Kageyama Tobio. They are both idiots, but you seem to like hanging out with them."

He grinned slightly at the last part.

"Aha, Ok then, what about you? Who are you? Because I feel like you are something more then a friend."

Oikawa arched an eyebrow, a sly glint on his face.

"Well I am your little friend with benefits, since you couldn't keep your lust at bay."

Was that really true! I didn't know what to expect, but that I had a relationship like that was not one of them. I felt cold sweat form on my back, discomfort shaking me to the core. He must have noticed, since his smile dropped, and he took my hand in his, squeezing it.

"I was joking Hitoka-chan, it was a joke. I didn't think you would take it seriously. I'm sorry."

I looked up at his pleading eyes, and I shrugged it off. Counting backwards from ten. I sighed.

"I'm fine, it just surprised me a little bit that's all."

"That's good. Well, to be honest I'm your boyfriend actually."

Silence fell over us, however it wasn't uncomfortable really, but subtle. My memories had become clearer as time passed, but I kept asking questions, forcing them to settle back in.

.

Hours passed with less and less questions to be asked, the two boys joined us for a little while, but had to go after an hour's time. It was only Oikawa and I again; we were sitting on the hospital bed, playing card game. I was loosing pretty badly too.

"YAY! I win again!"

Oikawa snickered as he flashed me a set of aces. I let out a frustrated groan.

"Oikawa-kun, you must be cheating, no one can win so many times in a row!"

I hit him playfully on the arm, laughing at his exasperated act of pain. I giggled more when he showed me a card trick, clapping as he found the card I had chosen.

A sudden agony formed in my head. I crouched in the bed, clenching my hands over my scull. Hasty flashes of pictures and memories flooded my mind. It hurt, but at the same time I was relieved, knowing that the unclear memories were coming back.

Oikawa pulled me to him, trying to help relieve the pain. It helped in a way, the memories setting in. They were back!

My body shook under his hold, happiness filling me with relief.

Oikawa pulled me at arms distance, staring worriedly at me.

"Are you Ok Hitoka-chan?"

I couldn't help myself; I flung my arms around him, crashing my lips on his. Oikawa didn't respond at first, too shocked by my sudden action, however he quickly came to lean in, kissing me back. As we parted Oikawa beamed at me.

"Welcome back Hitoka-chan"

He pulled me into a tight hug, never wanting to let me go. I smiled in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm back Tooru-kun."


	3. Hey there

**For Christmas I wished for an Oikayachi fanfic from a friend, and this is it xD I really like it, so wanted to share it with you guys with her consent of course ;)**

The balls were flying thru the air. Looking up, then down, taking notes all the time. When somebody missed the ball, I would go and pick it up, to throw it back into motion.

Suddenly a ball flew out the open door. It was Hinata's of course, trying some crazy shot again. I put my notebook down to run after it. There was a sudden obstacle in the way, which sent my head spinning. I had run into something on my way out.

"Hey there, you know, most girls run after me, not into me."

I looked up to find a boy standing over me, grinning.

"Im so sorry, I was going to get the ball and I didn't see you, I didn't run into you on purpose, I swear, I'm so sorry."

Oh god what did I do, how could I not see him, he must be so angry with me. The heat was spreading all over my face.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, it's okay."

He helped me up.

"So, so sorry."

When I looked closer he was quite handsome, but who was he?

"Hey Yachi, can you get that ball?"

Hinata yelled from across the room. I had totally forgotten the ball. I ran out not noticing that the stranger had moved further inn. When I got back, it took some time since the ball had gone quite far, I saw the boy chatting with Kageyama and Hinata. It looked like they knew each other.

"That's Toru Oikawa from Aobajosai High, he's come to observe us before the next match." said Kiyoko, who was standing behind me.

"Why come all the way here just to observe us, should we even allow that?"

It looked like he was arguing with Kageyama, or rather teasing him.

"Well I think it's more to see how Kageyama has improved, you see, those two have some history together, so it will be up to them to decide."

Kiyoko glanced down at my hands, a smile protruding her perfect lips.

"But shouldn't you give that ball back?"

"Ah! I totally forgot about the ball!"

I ran over to them. I was right; Oikawa-san was teasing Kageyama.

"Here Hinata, sorry it took so long."

"You!"

"You are the girl who ran into me, are you also a manger for these idiots?"

I was so startled I couldn't think straight.

"Ehh yes, I mean no, kinda, I'm assistant manager, I'm part of the team, not the actual team you know, but…" My face felt like it was going to burn up. I must look like a complete idiot to him now, maybe he hates me already.

"HAHAHA, you sure are weird, a perfect match for these idiots."

"What did you say!"

Kageyama yelled back to him.

I walked back to the sideline, next to Kiyoko. Still really startled and red like a tomato I picked up the notebook again. Finally, they started practicing again. Oikawa had left the boys and stood behind, observing the players. I could feel the heat spread on my face just looking at him. Need to focus on taking notes. It went back to the way it was. Up, down, observing the players.

" Fwyyy, that's some impressive notes you got there."

I jumped so high I thought I was going to hit the roof. When I looked behind me, it was Oikawa. Why did my face have to light up now? I ignored him and focused on the players.

"They are really easy to read and you even have their stats."

He whistled a long note to show how impressed he was.

"Do you mind if a take a closer look?"

"No, go ahead, I mean they really are nothing special, but I bet they would help since you came here to observe them so,"

I could feel his body heat pressing against my back, his face next to mine reading my notes. I could hear him breathing next to my ear. The heat was pulsing out of my face. Unable to do anything, I stood frozen, paralyzed by having him so near. I don't know how long we stood like this, but my world was filled with the sound of his breathing now. Suddenly he leaned up, took a step back, looked down at me and smiled.

"Thanks for the look…"

"Hitoka Yachi."

"I'll remember that, see you around."

He winked before going out waving to the others. I stood there, stunned.

"He left so soon, did he say why?" Hinata asked while walking towards me.

"No, I don't know, I barely talked to him, maybe he was done watching you, maybe he needed the toilet, I don't know."

The words were spilling out of me. Hinata looked weird at me.

"If you say so, he was the one wanting to say hi before the next match."

My whole body was on fire now. I was early, for once. Excited to see the match that we had been practicing for so long. I walked around the hall. Awaiting the other members. Maybe I would be able to talk to Oikawa…as if that would ever happen. I'm such a klutz and I bet he would go after someone more like Kiyoko. He had been over a few more times, watching them practice, but never talking to me. Every time I got was a glimpse of him, where my face would always turn into a fire hydrant. I was blushing just thinking about it. I went into the locker room, leaving drinks for the others. When I was taking the bottles out of my bag, I heard someone coming up behind me.

"So you're early too?" I said expecting Hinata or someone else from the team to answer.

"Well there was somebody I wanted to meet."

I jumped; this was not the voice I expected to hear. Turning around I saw Oikawa, standing in the door.

"Oh my god, I tought you were someone else, so sorry, I will go out right away."

Staring into the ground, I started to move to the door, trying to get out of the awkward situation. In the door I met an arm, blocking the exit.

"You leaving so soon, even when I came here to meet you."

Wait what, he must be joking, maybe he's still angry with me bumping into him or going to ask me about Kiyoko. Yeah that must be it.

"Me, you sure?"

Brown curly locks edged over his big eyes, which were staring right at me, made me blush.

"Well of course it's you." he said while moving into the room, pushing me toward the lockers. I could run for the door, but he was blocking my way.

"If its about Kiyoko, I'm sure you can just ask her, you can wait here until she comes, I will leave then", the words were coming so fast, almost as fast as the heat was spreading thru my cheeks.

He stopped, tilted his head with a confused look on his face.

"What does Kiyoko have to do with anything?"

Some seconds went by, and then he smiled while taking some steps further inn. My back really was against the lockers now.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Seems like your keen eye can only observe volleyball."

His grin was getting wider with every word.

"What do you mean; look I'm really sorry about running into you that time-"

"Didn't you see, during all the practices, because I saw you the whole time."

He placed his arm on the locker behind me and leaned his body close to mine, pressed against the lockers. He stared me right into the eyes now, not wavering.

"You see, ever since you ran into me I can't seem to get you out of my head."

He was so close now, so close that I couldn't think straight. Everything was spinning.

"I really think I should go, the others will come soon, I'm sure you have better things to do too" His face was drawing closer, but the smile was gone, he looked dead serious now.

"You want to leave me now, and I was so looking forward to this."

The air from his voice as he was whispering tickled my ear. He was so close, leaned down so his face was almost at the same level as mine. I really felt trapped now; both his hand on each side of my face with his body blocking mine.

"I really don't understand" my voice was shaking.

"Do I really have to show it for you to understand?"

Before I could answer he had leaned all the way down. Lips pressing against mine. It was short; he pulled his head back, smiling down at me. Before I had realized it I had thrown my arms around his neck, lifting me off the ground. My fingers were tangled in his silky hair, his arms around my back. My lips pressing against his, his breaking mine open. Quickly he put me down. Surprised by this I looked up to see his blushing face.

"Well then, see you after the match?" he said, hiding his face. However, before leaving he gave a quick peck on my left cheek.

He quickly went out of the room right after. I stood there stunned by what had just happened. My body was so light without his weight pressing against mea, too light. Without realizing it my body was on the ground, exhausted. Suddenly I heard the voices of the team arriving. The game was starting soon, and I hoped it was a quick one.

 **And that's it** **Hope you liked it, and remember to spread the Oikayachi fandom ! XD**


	4. Valentines Day

**Happy Valentines DAY! Here is a OikaYachi fanfic my friend made ^3^)/ It is a sequel to the previous chapter, only set in the future where Oikawa has already graduated and is attending university in another city. Poor Yachi ;A;**

 **Rated T just to be totally safe XB**

Nothing. Nothing to do. It was Sunday afternoon and normally she would have something to do, but not today. The team had gotten the day off from practice, so here she was, all alone. Why this day, why would they cancel this day of all days? This one day were she needed something to occupy her mind, if not it would only wonder of to him.

Nope, not today, she was not going to sulk over him today. Yachi had been preparing for this day for a week now. A day of loneliness, valentines day. This was her first valentines where she actually had someone she wanted to spend it with. But the world had laid another plan for them. He was off to university, many miles away from her location. The girl knew Oikawa was busy with his studies, so she didn't expect him to come home only for the weekend to spend the day with her. But still, Yachi had this bitter feeling of missing him. Missing the tingling sensation she had felt ever since their first kiss, ever since he came up to her after the game, looking at her with hooded eyes. Missing the feeling she felt after every date, the electricity roaming the blonde's body with every touch and kisses. But that felt like an eternity ago.

Luckily Yachi had been able to keep herself a little occupied. School and the club came first of course. Working hard with her own studying, helping Hinata and Kageyma, practice that dragged into the night hours. It all helped her get through the day. But the hours at home, when Yachi let her mind wander of was another story. Because the girl's thoughts always landed on him.

"Aaaahhhggg", she yelled into the empty apartment. Jumping up from the bed, tired of her own despair. She had to do something. At the sound of her tummy rumbling, she walked to the fridge, and oh despair met her eyes again. It was all empty! She had forgotten to fill it up. Deciding that the day wouldn't get any better with an empty stomach, Yachi got dressed, picked up her purse and phone and headed out to restock the hollow fridge.

Halfway to the shop the determined girl felt her phone vibrate. It made her heart stop in her chest, only to start again, but this time raising so hard that you would think it could fly out of her chest at any given moment. It was Oikawa.

"Hello, ahh Yachi, where are you right now?"

"Ehm, on my way to the grocery store, why do yo…"

"Thanks, bye!" Before she could finish the sentence he cut her off and ended the call.

"What was that all about?" she murmured silently while continuing the walk to the store, still slightly perplexed by the call. By the time she walked in, she had figured out that it was probably nothing, just him checking on her. The thought of him coming to surprise her had crossed her mind, however Yachi just shrugged it off. He was probably too busy for that.

time passed while walking around the store, picking up all the tings she had listed on a sheet of paper. Finally after a good thirty minutes, the blonde had everything she needed. Although just looking at the two heavy bags made her let out a heavy sob.

"Need some help with those?" She jumped from the all too familiar voice next to her ear. He couldn't, he wouldn't be here? Yachi turned around slowly, only to be met by a wide grin.

"Oikawa!" she heard herself yell, reflexively jumping into his arms, dropping the heavy grocery bags. His laughter ringing in her ears as he stumbled backwards trying to keep his balance.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the university?"

"How can I be there when my girlfriend is here?"

She could feel the blush creeping up her face while seeing his smile grow even wider.

"Now, shall we get the food home or not?" Without expecting an answer he took the bags from the pavement and started walking with Yachi at his tail, who quickly took one of the bags and locked arms with him.

The walk home was in comfortable silence. The once lonely girl had been too preoccupied on taking in the boy's broad frame next to hers, taking in his all too pleasant being.

Walking in to the apartment, she took the bags from him and brought them into the kitchen. Yachi took all the content out and placed them into the fridge, snatching a banana to snack on.

"Yachi, hurry up!" Oikawa called from the hallway.

"Almost finished!" she yelled back. She finished unpacking, taking some time to admire the now full fridge.

"You want to stand there all day and let all my planning go to waste?" without warning two arms came and snaked their way around her waist, which made her jump on surprise.

"Do you really have something planned?" Oikawa looked taken aback from her sudden question.

"Yachi, you know that it's valentines today right? Of course I would have something planned!" His voice was coated with over-dramatized hurt while hugging her even tighter to jokingly emphasize the pain. Then suddenly he grabbed her right hand, quickly dragging the petite girl out to the hallway and out of the apartment.

"And it will all go to waste if we don't go out right now."

"Wha-! wait, wait! I'm coming, just slow down a bit." He looked back, laughing at her flustered face. Nevertheless he slowed down, their hands still clasped together.

…

"Are you okay, you look a bit tired…"

"And how are you not?" She answered back. Honestly, how was he not tired. They had been walking for hours non stop.

It seemed that their destination had been the zoo. Going around looking at all the animals. Jumping up and down over the cute elephant babies, running around trying to catch the loose peacocks and standing on tip-toes to impersonate the giraffes. How could he not be tired of all that?

"How could I be tired from being with you?" he said, smiling at his cheesy line, clearly proud of his inventive mind. It was pathetic how easy he could make her heart skip a beat. How he would make her whole body heat up just by a single mesmerizing smile. He laughed, looking at his girlfriend's rather intense crimson face.

It had already become dark when they strolled trough the park on their way home. They didn't talk about anything special. Just chatting. It was comfortable with him. There was no pressure, it all came natural. It was like they never were separated, like this was just any other normal day.

Finally reaching the apartment block both went up the stairs. Right outside the apartment door Yachi turned around, feeling a sudden overflowing set of words bubbling up before her thin lips, but she couldn't say anything because of a big rumbling sound from him.

"You want to come in and have something to eat?" was the only thing Yachi managed to say between giggles.

"Yes please, I'm starved." he smiled sheepishly.

"I can prepare some chicken-something since I bought so much on sale."

She opened the door to her apartment, telling Oikawa to wait in the living-room. To be honest Yachi herself was ridiculously hungry too, and thinking of preparing a thirty minute chicken-something dish was out of the question, so it ended with a simple three step _chicken_ -quesadilla in the microwave.

And even if it was nothing fancy, both literally wolfed down four whole quesadillas in mere seconds.

"Ah, sorry that I didn't make anything special, I was kinda hungry too, and …"

"No way, Yachi it was like the best chicken-quesadilla I have ever had the pleasure of eating, really couldn't have asked for anything better." There it was, that smile. Yachi quickly grabbed a plate, trying to hide her embarrassed face. But when Oikawa ate his last slice of cheesy indulgent a sudden realization hit the blonde.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled, jumping up from the leather couch.

"What, whats wrong?!"

"The train, the last train, you lost the last train, oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't pay attention to the time and…" Her voice fell down when she looked at him. He had sunken back down into the pillows of her worn out sofa, relaxing once more.

"Why aren't you upset?" Yachi asked as she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Well I didn't plan on leaving today anyways, so there is no need to fret over it." he shrugged.

"Wait what.." He looked amused at his cute little girlfriend's confused look, and before she knew what was happening he had pulled her down onto his lap.

"Well you see, I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you, granting that it is our first valentines day together since we started dating."

Without hesitation he closed the gap between them. Their lips locked with one another, displaying all the unsaid words they hadn't had time to say. His hands roamed down her curved back, pressing her frame against his. Without realizing it, Yachi's fingers were intertwined with his soft hair. Her lips broke under his. Their breath mingling with each other as heat was pulsing through her whole body. Suddenly Oikawa broke the kiss again, only to continue down her jaw, pressing his lips to every inch he could possibly reach. He advanced downwards, leaving a trail of electricity for each place that was touched. He was humming a sweet melody under the fluttering kisses, giving a vibrating effect on her bare throat.

"Mind if I spend the night?" he sighed the words as he rested at the crane of her neck. Without an ounce of hesitation Yachi gave nod, feeling a smile forming on his lips. Without warning Oikawa grabbed her thighs and hooked them around his waist fallowed up with a sequel as he stood up, walking towards the bedroom.

He gently placed her on top of the sheets, and when she lifted herself up it was only to once again capture his graceful lips. His hands commenced up her back under the oversized t-shirt, making her spine shiver in anticipation. Yachi tucked slightly at the fabric of his cotton shirt, as it was another hindrance between her and his body. He pulled away with a serious expression on his face.

"Yachi, are you sure your okay with this?" Worry was all over his face when she reached out and caressed it. There was no uncertainty as she crashed her lips on his once again. No more words were needed as they both got down to the bed again.

…

The rays of sunlight ebbed the sleeping girl up from her sleep. In the drowsy mindset under warm covers she could feel long arms wrapped around her torso, a soothing breath hitting the top of her head. The sensation made Yachi's whole body relax and sink deeper under his hold. He was still sleeping soundly and she had no intentions of waking him up. For the sake of not waking him, Yachi would just admire his well sculpted face as the sunlight played with his features, the heat from his body reaching deep inside her own. Nothing in the world could compare to him right now. So she thought of nothing but him, at the time being. Not even the thought of missing school, or worrying about her mom getting home from her business trip, nothing.

 **I kinda love this a lot, but the short smut scene made me blush so hard ( I'm such a wimp on those moments .), but hope you guys enjoyed it as much as me ;D  
**

 **Don't forget to review 3**


End file.
